From the Storm
by MercuryKnight
Summary: A Story I did for a contest on gaiaonline for a friend. The crossover part of it is it's based out of two worlds, Earth, TorilForgetton realms RPG and RavenloftRavenloft RPG Hope you enjoy.


**From the Storm**

By Mercuryknight

Ambrose owned by Ariana

Angelina owned by Kamiki

Merc and Kriel owned by Mercuryknight

Chapter 1 

The Coming

The wind howled furiously as the rain pelts down upon the house in their estate. The sky was unnaturally dark, as lightning slashes and thunder rumbled across the black sky. The fireplace within the sitting room of Ambrose and Angelina flickered with a slight draft from the chimney. Shadows dancing along the wall making it look slightly scary and haunting.

Ambrose sitting in his armchair gently pushes his long blonde hair out of his eyes. Reading documents on purposed strategies for his Musketeers, he ignored the shadows and their haunting movements. Seeming to find a particular interesting document on a very good defensive position. Hearing the door open he looks up to see his wife enter, her nightgown gently swaying upon her body. Her smile as she spots him widens, as she makes her way to him.

A flash of lightning interrupts her; visibly she shivered for a few seconds. Not too far from where Ambrose was sitting, getting up he straightened his white shirt and brushing his pants down. He places the documents on the table as he made his way to her.

"Is everything alright my dear? You seem shaken; the storm isn't scaring you is it?" He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her gently next to him. "I am sure it will pass soon."

Hugging her husband close as she buries her face in his chest she looks up at him, her smile not as bright as it was earlier. "The kids are finally in bed, and we can be alone for awhile." Lighting flashes again outside and the thunder sounded extremely close. She shivers again feeling something strange from the lightning outside. "My love, the storm has a strange energy to it. It feels unnatural." She hugs him closer as she feel safe within his arms.

"Well nothing can hurt us here; remember all the Dark lords have been defeated. I'm sure it's nothing." He smiles a loving smile at his lovely Angelina again. "Come let us go to bed, I'm sure the storm will pass soon…."

A loud bang sounds and a crash as the balcony door smashes open. A lone figure in black stands there, his eyes glow a shallow red as his hand stretches forward to grasp something. Feeling Angelina start pulling away from Ambrose he growls at the lone figure. The figure begins to move closer as five shadows erupt from the balcony and head straight for Ambrose securing him. Feeling a little off balance from trying to hold onto Angelina and being caught by surprise, he had a hard time struggling as he is pulled to the floor by five other lycanthropes. Ambrose looks up at the assailant growling deeply trying to get up. The dark figure had already stopped Angelina from casting any druidic spells to slow him. He looks down at Ambrose and the man starts to laugh, his laugh being one of a madman as his eye glowed a brighter red.

"Ahhh, the great Ambrose. It is a pleasure to meet you finally. The Dark lords have told me so much about you and your merry band." He said this pulling back his hood revealing a face of dark skin, and pointed dark ears protruding from his hair. His lavender eyes stopped glowing the bright red that they were, and his long white hair fell down along his shoulder. Looking into his eyes you could see that you were looking into a madman's soul. "I have come for something dear to you." Looking over at Angelina he starting chuckling but stop as soon as he started. "You will only have one chance to save her." He bows to him and laughs again "And that is because I'm such a nice guy."

Turning around, the lycanthropes still held Ambrose to the ground as he tried to struggle harder to break from their hold. Looking back at Ambrose he crooked a smile "My name is Kriel, it was a pleasure to meet you Ambrose." Laughing again with Angelina trying to get out of Kriels grasp as she screams in silence a spell keeping her form speaking. Kriel walked out on to the balcony the rain still pelting down as hard as it was before. They disappeared into the night as the lycanthropes held him down for a few more minutes, before they to disappeared turning into a black mist. The mist started to surround Ambrose as it put him to a deep sleep.

Chapter 2

The Beginning of a Hunt

Ambrose awoke from the sleep that held him all night. His eyes blurry and his senses groggy he stumbled to get up off the floor. His mind was trying to take in everything from last night as he moved around the room grabbing his stuff. First grabbing his sword its platinum hilt glinting in the morning sunshine that shone through the broken balcony door. Looking over the sword he had named Imperion he noticed nothing done to it, its obsidian pommel still donning the heraldric wolf heads. Pulling out the blade the Musketeer symbol still visible on the beginning of the blade. The enchanted steel still shone with a brand new look. Putting the blade around his waist he looked around for his uniform.

His mind could not stop thinking about Angelina and what the fiend named Kriel could have done to her. Ambrose tried to focus as he felt his hair matted to his face and neck from the ordeal of last night, looking to the nearest mirror he looked into his own clear blue eyes and saw the worry and love that he felt for him beloved. Putting the Musketeer uniform on, the silver stitching that bordered the blue tabard with the musketeer symbol done in silver in the centre. He looks again in the mirror his face still showing visible signs of worry and fear for his loves life. His long and narrow face showing all this, trying to calm down a bit he needed not to alarm everyone as to something that happened here. He pulled his hair back into his tight ponytail and

Using the bowl of water in front of him to wash some of the worry away. Looking back up at the mirror again and seen he was starting to look a little better. Grabbing his uniform hat the feather sticking out of the top he put it on and lifted it a bit to the right side as he normally does. Looking back around the room again he tried to see if anything was left behind to give him a clue of where this kidnapper could have gone too. The only clue he had was that renegade Lycanthropes where working with him or for him. He knew he had to start somewhere, he moved for his bedroom door.

Looking out the door cautiously he needed to get one of the butlers to make sure no one came into the room he seen one and motioned for him to come to him. Looking back in he sighed and walked out as the man made it to the door.

"Sir you have need of me?" The butler bowed and kept a cool composure. He looks at Ambrose and seen he was in a hurry.

"Yes please do not let anyone disturb Angelina not even you shall go in. I have to go out for a bit and find something. Until I get back she doesn't want anyone in to see her." Looking at the butler his eyes came off very serious unnerving the butler for a few moments.

"I… See Sir. I shall let no one in at all." He bowed again and placed himself beside the door. Looking at Ambrose he nods and stood still watching the area for anything out of place. Ambrose knew this butler used to be an ex musketeer, so his eyes and ears where very sharp and attuned to hearing anything out of place.

Ambrose started down the stairs to head out to the village of the afflicted people who had been cursed by the same thing Ambrose had. Knowing the village elder he had appointed might know something about renegade Lycanthropes he might be able to get a lead through him. He made it an open fact he did not want to be bothered as he made his way into the village heading for the Elders home. Coming up to the door he knocked on it three times and waited for the elder to open it.

A man in a silver cloak and hood made his way out and past Ambrose as he caught a slight glimpse of his skin he noticed a pale tone to it almost moon like. The man just glanced at Ambrose and he caught a sight of his forest green pupil eyes they being a little bigger than a humans. The man continued on past Ambrose and out of sight. Ambrose looked back and lost sight of the man that walked out but then was directed to the door as the Elder was standing there.

"Ahh, Ambrose it is a pleasure to see you on this fine day. What bring you to my humble abode?" Ambrose pushed past the elder not wanting to get into any long discussions he looked back at the elder as the door closed behind him. "Is there something wrong Ambrose?"

"Yes there is…. But you're not to tell anyone." Sitting down for a second knowing he hasn't done that since last night. "I need to know if you have heard of any large renegade bands roaming around here with five or more lycanthropes. They might be hiding somewhere with someone that seems very dark and is not of this world." Sighing he looked back up at the elder and waited for him to respond.

The elder walks over to his fireplace and took a pipe off the top of it. But then places it back there. "Well, as you well know. I keep some people on the look out for such groups and when we do find them we keep an eye on them." Looking back at Ambrose his eyes seemed a bit worried. "We believe as of two days ago a band of twenty took up residence in an abandoned estate on the east side of Paris. Some three miles outside of the city." Sitting down across from Ambrose, he looks into his eyes "There seems to be something scaring away a lot of things from the estate everything from rats and rodents to some bugs have decided it wasn't safe. I also haven't heard from the man I posted to keep an eye on them since last evening. So I do believe they are not on a friendly journey."

Ambrose thought about this for a few moments taking in everything he said. Twenty lycanthropes would be a little too much for his musketeers but he couldn't let them know Angelina was captured. "Does anyone else know this information?" Ambrose looked at the elder as the elder nodded.

"A man just left before you came in. you must have seen him at the door. He asked if I knew anything about a band of lycanthropes being lead by a Drow. I do not know what a Drow is Ambrose, and when I asked he said something I would never want to encounter. Especially this one he said." Looking even more worried he looks at Ambrose for an answer.

"Don't worry about it my friend I shall deal with it this evening. Did the man who left give you a name and where he was staying?" Ambrose said as he rose to start for the door.

"Yes he told me his name was Merc and he as staying at the Bleu Fleur Inn." The elder got up as well to see Ambrose to the door. "Do take care Ambrose. We would rather not lose you; our people would be lost without you." He bowed to Ambrose as Ambrose bowed his head in return.

"Do not worry my friend, everything shall be well. I will deal with these renegades before they can cause too much more of a mess." Having been thinking about Angelina the whole time he was there he knew that this group could be dangerous if left unchecked. He also knew he had only one chance to save his beloved. He made his way out the door and towards Paris and the Bleu Fleur Inn.

Chapter 3

A Mind of Madness

Opening her eyes she could see nothing. Total darkness, no light could be seen in her vision. Thoughts began to race through her head wondering if he had blinded her with something. This man Kriel had plans for her; he had slipped up on the way to where ever she was at. About something to do with her blood and it being able to bring the Dread Lords back into this world. She was shivering, as she felt the cold steel of binding around her feet and wrists. Looking around still she could not see a thing. Until she seen to tiny red orbs appear. They looked lower and farther away from her. But she could hear slight foot steps walking towards her and those orbs getting bigger. She watched as the stopped just in front of her. She was still shivering she could not feel the druidic powers that she was so used to as she was looking at these to orbs.

The Lights turned on as she was face to face to her kidnapper. His smile wide and maddening. A small dagger in between his teeth, as his eyes had turned back to their lavender hue. He still looked into her eyes, his gaze making her skin crawl. He made a bow as he did a back flip the dagger leaving his mouth as he took off his boot hitting the hilt of the dagger making it fly towards Angelina. It struck not an inch from her head, a laugh sounding from Kriel as he looked at his miss.

"Aww, I missed... Too bad, I was aiming for your ear. You Fey need to lose those slight tips you pathetic creatures have." He gently began to rub his ears the points being sharp and pointy. Peircings lined his ear lobe all the way up to the tip, they were glowing slightly with magic's and gems. "I have never liked Fey... or Elves in general. Living with you pitiful creatures made me sick to my stomach. Drow should not go through with such, foolishness" He started off towards a throne like chair half way across the room it's back towards her bound position.

Looking on at the door in front of her, Kriel having sat in the chair as she was looking she finally noticed four Lycanthropes standing in position on either side. Looking about the room now she noticed many of them standing along the walls looking straight ahead as if they were held there. She tried to say something but no words came out of her mouth. Shaking her head she tried to struggle against the bonds but even they didn't make a sound. Looking around a bit more she looked up to see an eye looking down upon her. It hung there by itself; finally figuring out what it was she realized he had an eye of a beholder pointed at her. She clued in that that that was how she couldn't speak because it was a silence ray eye. But she should still be able to turn into her elemental forms. Trying that she couldn't feel them as well, couldn't feel any power of her druidic nature in her at all as if something was bounding her from doing so. Finally noticing the necklace around her neck, its blue hued glow obvious to the naked eye, the star shaped pendant had a small blue gem within it glowing slightly. Shaking her head a bit more her brown hair slightly matted to her face due to the sweat and dirt from her ordeal. She silently sighed and looked back at the throne wondering what was going through that crazy mind of his.

Looking back at her a smile appeared on his lips as he got up slightly and stood there behind the chair. "There will be no escape that eye keeps you from casting any magic's at all and the pendant keeps you from turning into anything of hindrance. Also my fifteen pets will keep you from getting anywhere near the door as will the other thirty that are throughout the compound." Laughing a bit he moved back over to her, his dark face inches away from her pale fey face. He could see her eyes look at him with fear and hate. He began to smile at her while he licked his lips. Those emotions making his mood ever more entertained. "Are you afraid? Do you hate my existence? I shall show you what it is to fear my dear. You petty little husband will not make it past the front doors. Once we have his body, I shall so you thing your pathetic little mind could never fathom. I shall show you nightmares beyond your believes and horrors that will stay with you till you die... This will not be too much sooner after your dear Ambrose."

Tears started flowing from her eyes, the dark blue glint of her eyes showed the wetness of her tears. Shaking her head wanting out of this nightmare. Having put her kids in bed not too much sooner before all this happened. She thought of them and cried more not wanting them to live without a mother or father for that matter. She looked at Kriel the tears still flowing from her eyes as he let her head fall. His laughter could be heard again as he moved away from her and back to his throne.

Moving in through the door a half lizard half man entered his eyes glowed a dull red and his scales a hue of green as he approached Kriel and bowed before him. "My Lord, the man Ambrose as gone to an inn in Paris. He supposedly went to meet a man named Merc." Looking up at Kriel a mask of fury came over his face. Kriel remembering that man Merc, having had him follow him throughout Toril, and Ravenloft. He was getting sick of him screwing with his plans.

"Come back when you have something useful to report..." Looking at the lizard man his eyes glared at him as the lizard ran out of the room. Kriels mask of fury was still upon his face as he thought of that pest of a man. "Angelina... Your Husband is very foolish if he thinks Merc will do anything to help him..." Smashing down his fist on the arm of the chair he looked around the corner of it at her his eyes burning with fury beyond that of the nine hells.

Angelina looked on at him her tattered nightgown hung on her body as she still cried scared for her love and for her children hoping they are all safe. Those eyes of this madman were tearing at her soul as she felt useless and hopeless to stop him.

Chapter 4

A Helping Hand

Walking through the blue door to the inn, Ambrose glanced around the room. His musketeer hat pulled down low on his brow, hoping no one recognized him in this part of Paris. Since the up bringing of the small village of Lycanthropes on his estate, he hadn't been viewed as a friendly individual. Seeing the room pretty much scarce of people he seen the innkeeper behind the bar wiping a tankard out as he was watching Ambrose enter the inn. Making his way over to the innkeeper he bows his head slightly and lifted his hat up just enough for the innkeeper to see.

"You know who I am... I am just here looking for a person of interest to me." Looking the innkeeper straight in the eye the innkeeper nodded slowly as he swallowed hard. "Just either point me to his room or send for him... I will not trouble you anymore after that." Ambrose stood attentive and on guard as the innkeeper took whistled for one of his barmaids to come to him. Whispering to her the maid turned and ran up the stairs.

A few moments passed as the innkeeper kept an eye on Ambrose and Ambrose on him. Hearing foot steps coming down the he seen the maid come down with a cloaked figure in a silver cloak. Ambrose's first thought was he only heard one set of foot steps and not two. Looking at the man his cloak over his head and his chin just peeking out of the hood. The man motioned for Ambrose to follow him to a private study out down a hall next to the stairs. Ambrose looking back at the innkeeper gave him a look as if he knew not to betray a friend of the king.

Moving down the hallway the man opened a well light study. Ambrose looking the man up and down silently moved into the room cautiously moving over to the desk he turned his head back as he heard the door close behind him. Seeing the man pull down his hood to reveal a smooth well shaped elven face, the pale skin and large green eyes took on a slightly dark hue in the light. His long silver hair hung down across his shoulders and his pointed ears protruded from the long hair. Looking at Ambrose the elf made a low official bow and stood back up.

"My name is Merc, and I mean you no harm. So you can be at ease Ambrose." Merc moving his hands away from hip made his way past Ambrose and took up a bottle of half gone wine. Pouring a glass he made a motion seeing if Ambrose wanted some and he declined silently. "I am here on a hunt for someone... I have been hunting him a long time Ambrose. I am willing to go through anything to find and capture him." Taking a drink of his wine he looked back over at Ambrose and just began nodding his head grimly. "I do know he has someone dear to you... And I promise you she will not be harmed as long as we move quickly to rescue her and take him." Merck soft voice finally struck Ambrose as odd. iIt wasn't the soft melodic voice that an elf should have, but it sounded as if he was through a lot and was becoming annoyed at something.

"I understand Merc, and I will not get in your way as long as he hasn't hurt Angelina. If he has hurt one hair on her head I shall take his life." Holding his Rapier by the pummel he took control of himself before anything bad could happen. "When shall we move? I would very much like to get this done as soon as it is possible." Moving for the door Ambrose kept his eyes on Merc, as Merc took out a roll of paper and held it out to him. Ambrose moving back over to Merc took it out of his hand slowly and looked at it. Seeing the plans of an estate house and numbers written over the page totalling an astonishing forty lycanthropes. "You're telling me this place is being heavily guarded?" Looking at Merc as he nodded to his question. "How are WE going to take down forty Lycanthropes?"

Merc began to chuckle as he took up another piece of paper. Handing this one too Ambrose, he was looking at the positions of two more people. "I called in help when I heard there was that many." Pointing at the hill top he began to explain. "Phire my wizard companion is positioned at the hill top; his spells will rain down on the grounds of the estate making sure our entry is covered." Pointing at another place amongst a grove of trees. "Ramion my skilled bowman friend is placed in there his skills at camouflage will help him against being detected as he keeps our south flank covered." Pointing to a clearing to the north he shook his head as he began to say. "Sumoria, a head strong and sometimes brash warrior is going to openly take on any comers here to the north... She is going to wait for my signal to make herself known to them but she told me when the time comes I will know when she is keeping them off our backs from there. Hopefully if all goes well we will have minimal resistance up until we make it to the main room, where he is keeping your Angelina." Pointing at the grand room of the estate house.

Merc rolling up the map placed it in his belt as he gathered his cloak about him and put his hood back up. "Well we should head out don't you think?" Moving for the door Merc opened it for Ambrose once again the elves silver cloak keeping his facial features from normal view.

Ambrose could only look at him. "So we head out now? No more preparation?" Ambrose made his way for the door as well and kept his eyes on the elf.

"No more preparation Ambrose, we head there right now and we strike at dark." Moving out behind Ambrose as he closes the door behind him and follow him out. Merc kept a serious look on his face the whole way out the inn. Ambrose kept looking at Merc as if he had doubts about his plans. He just hoped they worked for Angelina's' sake. He swore if Kriel touched a hair on her head he would truly go through with his word.

They arrived at the outskirts of the manor. Ambrose could not see anyone out on the grounds wandering around doing guard duty. "You sure there is over forty men in there?" Ambrose looked at Merc as he nodded to him.

"Yes and they are all in the manor right now till dark. We just wait till they are all out... We don't want to get into close quarters with more of your kind." Merc kept his eyes on the manor the whole time he talked as the laid on the other side of a hill. Ambrose kept looking around for Mercs supposed help but he did not see them around. Sighing Ambrose could not truly sit still and wait knowing his love was in the manor possibly being tortured or worse.

"Merc I hope this plan goes well for her sake and yours... Cause if she is harmed you will be next after Kriel..." Ambrose kept it at that as he seen Merc smile at him. Why is he smiling?

Chapter 5

Assault on Lycanthrope Manor

Watching the sun finally go down he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Following the movement Ambrose noticed figures appearing form the manor house as they began to spread out amongst the estate. Ambrose's well trained eyes began counting the figures as they took up positions all around the estate perimeter. Counting thirty five lycanthropes in the different forms that they had. He started thinking of the different was to invade the estate without taking casualties. Noticing movement off to the left of him, he could see a figured a top of hill getting ready for the signal. Merc beside him was fiddling with what looked to be some kind of firework. Setting the object in the ground, Merc put his hand against the back of it and closed his eyes as it streamed into the air leaving no trail to Ambrose's' surprise . It exploded over the Mansion as Ambrose could see the figures down in the estate start scrambling.

Watching the man atop the hill, his hands began to moves quickly as he could see five fiery lights speed towards the compound, followed behind those lights a streak of lightning flashed from his hands. All at once the ground around the fireballs and lightning bolt went alight with bodies covered in fire and sparkling with electricity. Ambrose was watching as five of the creatures went down. aAnother ten rushed to the hill. Ambrose began to get up to help the mage but then Merc grabbed his arm and gave him a stern look of not to interfere. Ambrose just began to shrug as he seen orange and white lights start to pour into more Lycans to the south. He could hear the sounds of screeching as another arrow shot into the estate from the north. Ambrose was scanning the terrain to the north as he seen the orange and white lights coming from the forest, knowing who the first two were that began their distraction. The third arrival stood in the centre of a field as she began to taunt the Lycans to her.

Ambrose was watching at the chaos that was stirring from Mercs companions. They began to tear apart the forces of lycans seeing the fifteen that ran towards the woman to the north become bloody lumps under her gigantic sword. The wizard to Ambrose's left had finished the five more that had charged his hill in a flurry of fire and magic, the smell of the burn and charred corpses could be smelt from where Ambrose crouched. Looking to the south he could see ten more lycans had fallen under arrows of fire and ice. Ambrose as impressed seeing that many lycans taken out without a casualty, as Mercs three companions hid again.

Ambrose felt Merc nudge him as Merc rose to begin his run to the manor house. Ambrose was right behind him as he could see Merc running a lot faster. Merc began to crouch as he was running slowly Ambrose noticed thick black fur began to grow upon his body as his clothing and form changed into what looks like a panther. Merc was moving faster now as he was jumping obstacles with ease. As they reached the Manor not soon after Merc had jumped up on a ledge soon before Ambrose arrived. Looking up Ambrose could see Merc return to his elven form, as he gave Ambrose a signal to go in the doors as Merc slipped into the above window to the main room.

Opening the doors Ambrose was met in force as three lycans lunged out of the darkness within the manor. Ambrose was ready, his sword Imperion in hand the platinum hilt gleaming slightly in the eerie moonlight. The blade was gleaming a pale blue as he struck out at the first Lycan; Ambrose took a step to his right as the blade bit into the flesh of the beast. Hearing a thud Ambrose knew his strike was one of the killing nature, as he turned on his heels ducking low as another took a lunge at him only to fly over him. Having lifted his sword in the lycans mid flight he slit the chest cavity of the beast open in one blow, as the body of the creature fell to the ground in a bone crunching slump. Spinning around on the third Ambrose noticed it held a sword in hand, the glint of dark steel gave the feeling to Ambrose that this weapon wasn't the good variety. Lifting Imperion in return he slowly moved towards the hunching lycan as it lunged at Ambrose, parrying the blade away Ambrose lashed out a quick bite into the beast. Imperion tasting more blood and began to glow a little bit more in the moonlight. Slouching a bit Ambrose gave off a sense of weakness to the creature to fool him as it leapt at him again. Bringing his blade up Ambrose parried quickly as he ran the blade through the lycan its body slumping as the blade fed through the creatures' upper torso.

Pulling the blade free Ambrose moved through the doors silently. Looking around he noticed seven more dead bodies lying in the main room of the manor. Seeing Merc standing above the bodies a glowing long sword in one hand, its golden hilt was glowing slightly in the moonlight. And the rune etched blade gave off a cold aura about it almost as if the far north had arrived in the main room. In his other hand another long sword was ready its dark obsidian hilt glowed a slight red as a ruby gave off a sense of heat. The blade seemed to glow slightly red its blade etched in runes as well. Ambrose was more impressed at the weaponry this elf carried but did not show it outward as he looked to the master room where Angelina was being held and possibly tortured. He made his way for it passing Merc on the stairs moving for the door in the centre of the balcony.

Chapter 6

A Captured Soul

As Ambrose was reaching the door at the balcony he paused for a second as he was listening for any sign of movement. Hearing some kind of movement as if something was being dragged across the floor. Swinging the door opened with his full force as he crouched down, a sword cutting air just where his head was. Ambrose was in a forward roll as Imperion lashed out to his right. Feeling resistance he knew he hit his mark as a hiss sounded and a body slumped to the floor, catching a glimpse of the body he noticed it looked half man and half snake.

Another sword was slicing towards Ambrose as Imperion sent sparks flying with the blade of his assailant clashing with his own. Ambrose was looking into the eyes of a snake as this creature hissed at him. Their swords still held together, the creature took a bite at Ambrose as Ambrose began to lean back avoiding the bite. Continuing his motion backwards He kicked forward hitting the hilt of the creatures sword and sending it flying out of its hand. Finding this as a perfect moment he reversed his momentum as he drove Imperion into the mid section of the lizard like man. Seeing the creatures' eyes go wide as the life faded from them in seconds, Ambrose slide backwards and let the creatures' heavy Physique fall.

Looking about the waiting room before the main room he glanced back at the Lizard men and knew they were not that. They seemed more advanced for lizard race, shaking his head Ambrose set his mind on the next task at hand freeing Angelina. Looking to see where Merc was he did not see him in the room at all, shrugging Ambrose made himself ready as he swung open the main room doors.

Angelina eyes slowly began to open as he noticed a blur as the two main doors swung open at the far end of the room. Her eyes opening wide he starts making silent screams as the beholders eye still upon her being, keeping her from casting any sort of magic or transforming into any of her druidic elemental forms. Seeing the Yaun-ti that were serving Kriel appear from behind the pillars in the room as two caster like Yuan-ti, their hands glowing and their hisses silent to her as Ambrose froze still in the doorway. Every muscle in his body stiff and unmovable as two more of the half lizard and half man warriors moved forward. Ambrose finally realized what the creatures were. The casters the females of the wicked race, and the warriors the male half. Seeing straight ahead of him Kriel sat comfortably in his throne like chair in the middle of the room.

"Oh hello Ambrose... What an un-expectant surprise. I do hope you will stay and watch my fun?" Getting up slowly Kriel made a low mocking bow as he moved to stand before him. "I do hope you feel comfortable held in check like this. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my main sacrifice." He moved back to stand beside his chair as he began to laugh a shallow low laugh.

Ambrose was struggling trying to break free of whatever the Yuan-ti control they held on him. His anger started to build as he could feel a stirring inside him, feeling the feral rage of his lycanthrope side emerging. his eyes grew dark and began to sink in slightly. His arms and legs started to grow shaggy grey fur, the werewolf in him was fighting over the control as his eyes darted back and froth from both casters. The two warriors were moving forward as Ambrose's' form was beginning to change. insert changing here mouse and a small action where he grabs the Yuan-ti warriors. 

Looking back as Kriel seen Ambrose holding both Yuan-ti fighters one and each hand their faces bleeding through the clawed holes that were crushed in from Ambrose's werewolf strength. Smashing those heads together Kriel backed away from Ambrose heading right for Angelina a dagger in hand as he held it to her throat. Ambrose didn't give him a second glance as he jumped to one of the casters, their humming sounding throughout the room. Ambrose's claws hung through the throat of the first one. A fire like arrow sped from the second caster as it hit Ambrose in the side, scorching his fur and making him howl out in rage.

The last Yuan-ti began her casting but it was too late within a few stride Ambrose had run his hand through her chest coming out the other side in a blood and gore mess. Howling again Ambrose looked up at Kriel, as he seen an item in Kriels hand flashing towards Ambrose. Feeling a strike of pain he howled out again as he fell to the ground. his form began to shrink and the hair started to disappear from his body, his tattered clothing hung form his human form Imperion on the other side of the room. Looking up at Kriel as he moved towards Ambrose, the pain racking his body he could barely push himself up.

Kriel was looking down at him smiling as he held his scimitar to Ambrose's throat. "Well well... I didn't expect it to work this well on you. I am very lucky that it did though. Now I shall make short work of you in front of your lovely." Holding the scimitar closer to Ambrose's throat, a movement was caught out of the corner of both their eyes. They were now looking towards the main door, as Merc stood in the frame looking at Kriel.

"It is time for you to come quietly Kriel. I have been chasing you long enough. You have crimes to stand trial for and the gods are not pleased with you at all." Merc took a few steps into the room as he held a large ruby in his off hand. His right hand holding his Firebrand long sword the glow emitting a light around him. "Come without resistance and I will make sure you are treated well for it."

Kriel laughed outright as he held the scimitar closer to Ambrose's skin. The blade slightly biting into his neck as a trickle of blood began to slowly make its way form the wound. "Oh Come now Brother, you really think our parents would truly let them hurt me? You know as well as I they want to "help" me. and you know as well as I, they cannot help what's already in full motion." Ambrose now was looking at the both of them. The mention of Kriel calling Merc brother was shocking him. He never expected this, seeing the feature of both of them though they did look a lot a like. Merc was shaking his head as something flew from his main hand hitting the beholder eye behind them. The eye went up in flames as Angelina could feel the silence spell and the dead magic field fall.

Angelina looked over at Kriel as the chains around her wrists began to melt, he skin turning a slightly orange tinge as flames erupted around her body. Now a fire elemental she was making her way towards Kriel as Merc made a motion to stop. "Do not hurt him Angelina. Whatever he has done to you shall be punished. This is between him and me now. Take Ambrose and make your way out of the estate. there will be someone outside waiting for you."

Merc moved forward more as Kriel moved away from Ambrose and Angelina. Slowly Kriel moved over to one of the pillars keeping his eyes on Merc as Merc was staring straight at Kriel. Ambrose and Angelina were stumbling to the doorway, Ambrose still feeling the pain from the force transformation. Looking back as he seen Merc and Kriel cross blades the sparks from steel on steel showered the floor as Ambrose and his beloved left not looking back at what was between blood.

Getting outside Ambrose and Angelina were greeted by a man in flowing orange robes they made him look as if he was one fire. His fiery red hair seemed to look the same giving off a light as he helped them to the hill that he had been positioned at. "Everyone you might want to look away. I have been told to... "Take care" of the estate and its surroundings." Rolling up his sleeves his red eyes burning bright as his began to chant the makings of a deep and powerful spell.

Ambrose was wondering if he was going to do that while Merc was inside and then knew it was his friend. He knew a friend would only do so if there was a plan. Holding a now cooler Angelina her flames never burning Ambrose as he helped him out. She was in a mess herself her once beautiful night gown was in tatters and her hair was mattered and dirty from sweat and dust. Ambrose himself was in half falling off clothing. his lycanthrope form having destroyed them. He held onto Imperion as he had picked it up on the way out the door.

Flames began to rain down on the mansion and the surrounding as if a storm of fire was falling from the heavens. The mage was chuckling as he glanced at them. "Now time for the Last part." Chanting a deeper more powerful spell within a few moments a bright light flashed where the grounds of the estate was as an explosion rocked the ground and ripped apart the grounds. Ambrose was looking on as the flames and explosions died down. Looking at an empty burned out estate.

Epilogue

Phire was standing in front of them as he held out two pendants glowing blue and red. "Take these, if you ever need of me, or Merc we will be here within minutes of you activating the stones. Just try not to call Merc for awhile he is going to need to rest after his fun in the mansion." Chuckling he handed the red one to Ambrose and the Blue one to Angelina. They were still on the hill a few minutes after Phires' spells.

"So Kriel won't bother us anymore I suppose?" Ambrose was looking at Phire as he nodded in return to the question. "And I think I am going to have to have a talk with the king about better security just in case the dread lords want to send someone else after us." Bowing to Phire as he thanked him for helping with the assault. "Send Merc my regards and best wishes in his recuperation."

Phire was smiling as he began to bow. "I will, and I must be going. I have to get back to Toril and make sure my apprentice didn't destroy anything while I was gone. Farewell friend." Phire turned around as a portal opened up and he walked through it waving back as it closed off from Ambrose's world.

Ambrose was looking deep into Angelina's eyes as he began to kiss her. "I am so glad you are alright my love." He held her close as they began to make their way to their home. The clear starry night was crisp and cool as they made for home.

"Ambrose... I never doubted you... Thank you for rescuing me." She kissed him and was holding him as the walked off into the night.


End file.
